The Baby
by loeride
Summary: One of the turtles is changed into a helpless being, now his brothers must find a way to change him back. Little do they know he was changed for sinister reasons, and the enemies involved will stop at nothing to get him to be the pawn in their evil plot.
1. Chapter 1

Donatello was a young genius, who felt belittled by his family lately. He knew his brothers, and father never meant to hurt him intentionally, but still their words could cut like blades. He had been so caught up on his inventions, that he deprived himself sleep so his ninja training was being in crippled. During patrols he found himself distracted. Splinter his Sensei and adopted father used the word disappointed a lot with him this past month. Leo would beat around the bush on how useless his was. Raph called him dumbass, weak, and a series of other hurtful name. Last was Mikey has been ignoring Donnie. Not coming to comfort him when he was sad or defending him against his other brother, or even a simple good morning. The neglect, and verbal abuse had happened for the past two weeks now. The more Donatello thought about it the more depressed he got. He sighed as he got up to get coffee. He looked all around the kitchen only to find they were out.

"Figures..." Donatello grumbled to himself. As he walked away he noticed the calendar on the refrigerator. April 10th was circle Donnie's Birthday it read. "I wonder if they'll even notice or care..." He sighed. It was already April 2nd, and no one has even ask or mentioned anything about Donatello's birthday. Donatello wrote a note to his family telling them he was going out to get coffee, and would be back shortly.

As Donatello ventured out of the sewers he had a strange feelings that he should turn back. He merely shook it off, and continued to venture out of the sewers. The fifteen year old quickly got out of the man-hole, and hid in the shadows. He waited a minute to consider it safe before stepping out.

Suddenly he felt a pinch on his upper thigh, he looked down, "Oh great a dart..." he said nonchalantly before passing out.

* * *

**The day before**

"Donnie!" Raphael yelled from the couch.

"Yo shell for brains come in here." He continued to yell.

Donatello sighed he was busy fixing the shell cell Leonardo dropped in the toilet, and a DVD player Michelangelo managed to somehow break. Donatello cringed as he heard angry stomps and grunts come towards his room.

Raphael burst through the door rudely shouting out orders, "Hey Don you need to come fix the T.V now!"

Donatello turned around completely dumbfounded. Couldn't Raphael see that he was already worked to the shell with broken items. Shell he didn't have time to work on his own inventions these past two days, and for the last months he been working non-stop on inventions for his family.

"Raph I can't I'm alr..." Donatello tried but was cutoff.

"I don't care what you're working on. The T.V is broken and the game is on come and fix it..." Raphael demanded.

Donatello groaned, "fine..."

Donatello went into the den, and noted to himself the fuzzy screen. He looked behind the T.V to see a rat gnawing on the cords. "Its going to take me about 30 minutes to fix it."

"What!?" Raphael yelled "the game was almost over when it broke. You know what forget about just go back to locking yourself up in your room and being useless." Raphael announced.

Donatello shot him a glare, "You think I'm useless?" He venomously.

"Well you ain't to helpful during training. Always holding us back, us having to stop cause poor Donatello can't keep up. Let's not even bring up patrols... The least you could do is keep up with the geeky tech stuff you're supposedly good at, but you've sucked at that lately to." Raphael explained.

Donatello was speechless.

This is how his family thought of him. Useless, a waste of space, and all Donatello was doing was holding them back. He was about to speak, but instead ran past Raphael back into his room.

* * *

**The Next Morning  
**

"Where's Donnie?" Raphael yawned as he walked into the kitchen and saw all but one of his brother.

"He went to get coffee." Leonardo answer throwing him the note.

"So while brainiac is not here. Let's talk about his birthday." Raphael suggested.

"I don't think he suspects a thing this year." Leonardo smiled.

Michelangelo merely shrugged, "Whats your problem?"

"Don't you think we're taking it too far. I mean Donnie is my best friend I hate ignoring him, and I think we're hurting him." Michelangelo slumped down sadly. These past couple of weeks have been hard on him. He would normally joke, talk or do whatever with his third eldest brother.

"I know Mikey, but it will teach you not to ease drop." Leonardo explained.

"Yeah I know you wouldn't mean too, but you would blab to Don first chance you got. So that's why you have to ignore him." Raphael said putting a hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"I get that but do you have to be so mean to him. I mean the things you have said would break me, and Donnie is like ten times more sensitive than I am." Mikey cried.

His brothers don't know this, but yesterday Mikey heard Donnie talk to himself about suicide. It was no doubt because of the treatment from his family.

"Yeah Donnie always figures it out, and he out of all of us deserves the best birthday. I figure if we're mean including you and splinter then it will distract Donnie enough to even think about his birthday." Leonardo said trying to cheer Mikey up.

"Yeah well we're going to go to far if we keep it up, and I swear if we lose our brother over a party I never speak to you again."Michelangelo threatened. Mikey Left the room to think to himself, or try to find away to keep a secret from Donatello, and not

Raphael manage to shrug it off. Leonardo looked off in to deep space 'Maybe we are taking it to far'.

Leo shook it off, and pulled out his shell cell to call Donnie.

"Who are you calling?" Raphael mumbled through his breakfast.

"I'm calling Don he should have been back by now." Leonardo had a very unwary feeling. "dammit!" He cursed as it went straight to voice mail. "Raphael I'm gonna call again be track the call." Leonardo commanded going into leader/protective big brother mode.

Raphael just simply nodded, his protective big brother radar was going off too. Leonardo tried call, and he was about to hang up when he notice the voice mail was, he nodded to Raphael to track the call. "Hello Donatello is unable to come to the phone now..." Suddenly a loud crunching noise then a beeping came on the phone. "Did you get anything?" Leonardo went over to were Raphael was to see.

"Yeah an old abandon warehouse off the pier." Raphael said grimly.

"Okay let's go get our brother." Leonardo was furious Donatello would never go by the piers by himself, let alone to get coffee. Someone kidnap his brother. Now he was usually calm in this kind of situation, but this time for whatever reason he just wanted to slaughter whoever took his brother, and if they hurt him.. Well they better pray if they hurt him.

"Mikey come on!" Raphael yelled.

"Where are we going?" Mikey asked bumbling out of his room.

"Donnie maybe in trouble we're going to get him." Mikey didn't ask any further he just ran get his nunchuks. "Okay let's go!" Michelangelo yelled.

* * *

**The abandon warehouse.**

The outside of the warehouse looked creepy, but relatively harmless. It would make for some awesome ghost stories but that is about it. The inside over look like evil laboratory straight out of one of those freaking science fiction horror films.

Kraang smiled at their victim, "What does you father what to do with him now that he is in this state?"

"He wants him to be a warrior against his brothers, and that rat." Karai she answered.

"In this form we could alter his brain or something why in this state?" One of the kraang asked.

"He said it would be more painful to the rat Yoshi if he were like this." She answered again.

Suddenly Donatello started crying.

Karai gently picked him up, "Shh baby brother it will be alright."

A sudden crash made Donatello cry again, and Karai knew his brother were here to rescue him.

"Okay Karai where is my brother?" Leonardo yelled.

"Leonardo I am afraid you are mistaken for he is my brother now." She answered calm as the baby quietly fell back asleep in her arms.

The brothers gasped as the saw the tiny turtle resting peacefully.

"Like hell he is bitch!" Raphael yelled.

He charged at her like a wild animal no one especially this bitch was going to take his brother away. Michelangelo, and Leonardo went into to battle as well determine to get the baby out of there.

Karai began to retreat back knowing her father would have her head if anything happen to the baby. Sadly for her Raphael was going to give her a break. Both of his sais crippled her making her fall to her back side. Raphael came up and took the baby from her arms, "You know if it wasn't for that little brat, I would've killed you easily." She hissed in pain.

"Yeah, yeah touch my brother again, and I'll break you neck...bitch." Raphael quickly retreated back to the entrance.

"Leo, Mikey let's go I got Donnie!" Both brothers followed their other two brothers. Down to the sewers to safety.

"He's... he is a baby..." Mikey stammered has he looked at the sleeping infant curled up in Raph's embrace.

"We need to go talk to Leatherhead if anyone knows anything the Kraang and the experiments it's him." Leonardo said heading in Leatherhead's direction.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Leo he freaks out every time we come, and grabs Donnie by the face if he does it this time he might kill him." Raphael reminded Leo, but Leonardo wouldn't listen, "We'll protect him... we owe him that. Whether Leatherhead mean's it or not if he attempts to hurt our brother I won't hesitate to kill him." The dark tone of Leonardo's voice sent chills up their spines.

"Well go change Donnie back!" Mikey exclaimed happily.

The three turtles walked hoping to find some answers to cure their new baby brother.


	2. Chapter 2

As the turtles walked through the sewers, the newly changed Donatello was no longer asleep. Instead he was bawling his eyes out in Raphael arms. "Shh quiet Donnie..." Raphael tried to soothe the baby, but it was to no avail.

"Let me try..." Leonardo insisted. Raphael gently passed Don to his elder brother. Leo cradled Donnie singing him a soft lullaby, "Hush little Donnie don't say a word, big brother Leo gonna buy you a..." The infant's screamed interrupted Leonardo. Leo looked up at his other two brothers, and gave them a defeated look.

"Let me try dude." Michelangelo quickly yanked the baby from Leo's arm, "Careful Mikey!" The eldest scolded. Donnie's screamed only increased as Mikey rocked him back and forth.

" didn't master Splinter say he was the calm baby?" Leonardo looked as Raph in despair.

"Calm baby my ass." Raph muttered. "Lets just keep going he'll stop eventually." Leonardo order.

Boy was Leo wrong. Donatello had manage to cry all the way to Leatherhead's.

Leatherhead heard the sounds of the crying babe. As he went to investigate he was shock to see the turtles "Michelangelo, Leonardo, Raphael what brings this visit with a...baby?"

The turtles tried to answer, but Donnie kept drowning them out. Quickly becoming annoyed Leatherhead took matters into his own hands.

"Let me see him..." Leatherhead didn't give them time to refuse as he took Donatello from Mikey's arms. The baby quickly quiet down and fell back asleep in Leatherhead's arm.

The brothers were in complete shock. Why after the many time Leatherhead attack Donnie would he so easily fall asleep in his arms?

"Now I assume this baby is Donatello, what has happen to him?" Leatherhead asked.

Raphael was the first to snap himself out of shock, "Well the Kraang..."

Suddenly Leatherhead's eyes snapped wide open. The gentle hold on the baby became very rough. The tiny infant began to squirm. He bagan to cry in pain. "Dammit Raph quickly get Donnie." Leo yelled since Raphael was the closest. They heard a sickening crack come from Leatherhead and Donatello started screaming louder. The scream was ear bleeding no doubt Leatherhead was hurting the baby, "Raphael quick!" Raphael lung at the mutant alligator.

Everything became eerie when the baby's screams stopped. Shit Leo thought to himself "Mikey I'm gonna back up Raph. Calm Leatherhead down." Michelangelo nodded wasting no time in trying to save his brother.

"Leatherhead please it's us your friends Michelangelo, Leonardo, Raphael. Donatello is here too, but he is just a baby. Please don't hurt my brother we're your friends remember." Leatherhead began to calm down and release the baby. Raphael took the baby from Leatherhead and went white has a ghost, "Shit Leo he's not breathing."

Leo felt his heart stop. He quickly ran behind Raph motioning him to lay the baby on ground to perform CPR. While they both went to work trying to revive their brother Mikey went to comfort Leatherhead.

"I am so sorry, I only want to help the baby not harm him." Leatherhead said through his soft tears streaming down his face. "Look I know the kra...The K dudes did something awful to you, and Donnie is gonna be okay." Mikey said fake smiling at Leatherhead. Even though he was trying to comfort him it was still hard. Mikey was praying hard than even for his older baby brother to be alright.

"Michelangelo how can you be around me I killed your..." Leatherhead was cutoff by the wails of Donatello.

"You were saying?" Michelangelo smirked at him.

When Donnie started crying Leonardo picked up him, and started to cry himself. He held the baby very tightly afraid that he would disappear ,"Thank God." Raphael praised tears coming from his eyes too.

He looked at the baby, "You know I don't know what we would've done if we lost you." He said petting his baby brother head. He kissed it gently and just looked up smiling at Leo.

"Go insane." Leo answered for Donatello.

"Shit ain't that the truth." Raphael looked down at the baby. He had never been more scared in life than that moment right there. Almost losing his brother was the worst thing he could ever imagine, but this one in particular. Donatello teenager form, baby form, or whatever was his go to guy to just listen. These past couple of weeks Raphael hasn't treated Donnie like his brother, and though he known it was hoax Donatello didn't know that. Raphael wouldn't have been able to live with himself if not only his brother died, but if his brother died thinking he hated him.

"Hey little dude don't scare use like that again okay?" Mikey spoke has he and Leatherhead walked up.

"My friends I am deeply sorry how is he?" Leatherhead asked.

"His leg is broken, but other than that he seems fine." Leonardo answered.

"I do apologize again, but I can not help. I am a risk to the baby, and I cannot take chance." With that Leatherhead walked away, but not before turning around to say, "Now please leave, and do visit again but not with a baby."

"Well that was for not." Raphael grunted he turned around heading for the lair.

"Mikey call Splinter he is probably wondering were have been." Leonardo order.

Mikey did has he was told, "Splinter better not have been kidnapped or turned into a baby." Raphael grumbled remembering the outcome of the last phone call.

* * *

**The Lair**

The lair was all too quiet, Splinter meditated in the dojo waiting for his sons. "Something is wrong." Splinter said to himself. The quietness left a haunting feeling in the lair. Splinter tired of waiting went to his sons rooms. No one was in any of them, He popped his head into the living area...nothing.

When he went to check out the kitchen he stumbled on the note Leo tossed to Raphael early. _'Going to get coffee - Don'_

Splinter knew something had gone wrong, but he decided to wait. His sons would protect their brother if something happen to him.

An hour later Splinter was beginning to worry, maybe his sons were in grave danger.

He heard a ringing, and gave a great sigh of relief. Thankfully Donatello installed a land line for emergency so Splinter could stay in touch with them, since the idea of the shell cell was a bit over whelming for him.

"Sensai it's Mikey." Splinter fears were confirmed something was wrong with his sons he could tell from Michelangelo tone.

"My son what troubles you, and where your brothers?" Splinter asked.

"We're heading back to the Lair we are almost there. Master Donnie is injured." Splinter cringed at Michelangelo explanation. "How injured?" He was almost afraid to ask.

"He has a broken leg, and Splinter there is something else..." Splinter's grew rapidly as Michelangelo paused.

"He... He was turned into a baby." Splinter grabbed onto the table as his knees buckled in shocked.

A baby his genius son that was just days away from turning 16, was now a helpless baby. The only thing he could even manage to say was, "Why?"

"I don't know something to do with the shredder." Michelangelo answered. Splinter shook he his head he didn't realize he asked the question out loud. Then his mind cleared and confusion was replaced with anger. Of course the shredder had something to do with this, he vowed to himself that he die before that monster takes the life of another one of his love ones.

"Bring Donatello home quickly I must see my son." With that Splinter hung up the phone, and retreated back to the dojo. Where he waited to be with his beloved sons.


End file.
